


The Bounty

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bikers, Bounty Hunters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Language, Light Angst, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes, leader of the Red Star Motorcycle Gang, was wanted for aggravated assault, vandalism of federal property, and perjury. A date had been set for the trial and he told his lawyer he’d be there. To nobody’s surprise, he didn’t show up, and he hadn’t been seen around town since. A warrant for his arrest was immediately issued. That was three months ago.





	The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/gifts).



> Written for the Summer of AU hosted by @ruckystarnes on Tumblr.

James, or Bucky as you had called him growing up, was your brother’s best friend. They were always getting into trouble, picking on you, only to turn around and threaten to kick anybody’s ass should they mess with you. When they were seventeen, they dropped out of high school and started a club. Eighteen months later, the club had eight members. They rode around town like they owned it, getting into even bigger trouble than when they pulled your hair and locked you out of the house when it was raining. 

Their lack of respect for the law drove you crazy, so you did the next best thing to becoming a police officer; you became a bounty hunter. You worked hand-in-hand with the officers your brother and his friends were hellbent on fucking around with. 

One by one, no matter the charge, you would bring in a member of the gang, and the very next day they’d walk out, cocky smirk on their face. It was difficult to get the charge to stick when they had a judge or an officer in their back pocket. It was never proven, just a rumor, but you had no doubt they were playing dirty. 

It shouldn’t have surprised you, Bucky disappearing when it was time to face the music. After all, that was what he did best. 

You were eighteen, he was twenty-two. It was your high school graduation and you were drunk on strawberry wine coolers. The gang was there, on the beach, with your friends, a bonfire, a keg, and a cooler. It was dark, almost midnight, and the cool air brought goosebumps to the surface of your skin. 

Bucky was seated next to you on a piece of driftwood, your shoulder against his, absorbing his body heat. Your brain was fuzzy and the wine cooler in your hand was going down way too fast. The filter between your brain and mouth was malfunctioning. 

“I have a secret,” you slurred, giggling at the way Bucky’s brows shot up. 

“Do tell, little one,” he chuckled, moving some hair off your cheek. 

You felt a moan bubbling in your throat at the contact. “I like you, Bucky.”

“I like you, too, kid.” 

“No,” you argued, scooting impossibly closer. “I  _ really _ like you.”

Bucky laughed nervously and pushed a hand through his almost-shoulder length hair. “You’re drunk.”

“Am not,” you lied with a hiccup. 

“Are so.” Bucky plucked the empty wine cooler from your grip and tossed it into the trash. “I should get you home before Steve kills me.” 

You allowed him to pull you up, his hands on your biceps. When your ankle twisted in the sand, your hands landed on his waist. 

“I see the way you look at me, Buck,” you murmured, peering at him through your lashes. “Is it cuz I… I’m Steve’s sister?”

“Is  _ what _ cuz you’re Stevie’s sister?” he asked, voice low in the back of his throat. 

You huffed, watching as he licked his perfectly-plump bottom lip. “Is that the rea- reason you won’t kiss me?”

The air between you was thick and hazy, humid with intention, bitter with regret. 

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes before he hauled you over his shoulder. “You’re like a sister to me, kid. Kissing you would be wrong.” 

Sitting there, behind your desk, feet propped up on the edge, ankles crossed, you glared at Bucky’s latest mug shot. Asshole had the nerve to get sexier as he got older. 

“I need you on this,” Detective Fury insisted. 

“Why me?” you asked with a sigh, dropping the picture onto the open file.

“Because he trusts you.” 

You barked out a laugh and rolled your eyes. “You must have me mixed up with someone else, Detective. Because if there’s anyone that man  _ doesn’t  _ trust, it’s me. I’m tellin’ ya. That bridge has been burned.”

“You need to unburn it,” Fury snapped, dark eye blazing. “He’s already in a heap of trouble. If he crosses state lines, he’s fu-”

“You better watch your tone with me,” you warned him, standing slowly, glaring  _ hard _ at him. “You came to me, remember? Not the other way around.”

Fury blew out a heavy breath through his nose. “Look, I like you. You’ve done us a hell of a lot of favors during the years, but right now, it’s all hands on deck, and a lot of those hands are lookin’ to take Bucky down.”

“ _ You’re _ lookin’ to take him down,” you scoffed.

“No, kid. I mean take him down for good. He’s pissed off the wrong kind of people.” 

Shaking your head, you closed your eyes. “A’course he has. He’s got a penchant for that. God damnit.”

“So, you’ll help?” 

“Yeah, Fury,” you conceded. “I’ll help.”

Deep in the woods, surrounded by evergreens, cornflowers, cosmos, and milkmaids, it was the last place anyone would have looked for him. It was  _ far _ off the beaten path, not listed on any census, and it was all yours. Well, technically it was Steve’s, but your name was on the unofficial deed, too. 

You made sure nobody was following you, turning in so many circles and driving ‘aimlessly’ for almost two hours before you were confident enough to leave town. 

Bucky was standing on the porch of the secluded cabin when you pulled up in your sleek black SUV, smoking a cigarette, drinking a beer, wearing only a pair of low slung grey sweats and a black tank. His feet were bare and his hair was tugged back, rolled into a bun, the shorter strands tucked behind his ears. Jesus. He was even more delicious than the last time you had seen him. 

“What’re you doin’ here?” he demanded to know as soon as you emerged from the vehicle. 

“Lookin’ for you, genius.” 

“Well, you found me,” he ground out. “Now you can leave.”

You rolled your eyes as you made your way up the steps. “Nice to see you, too.”

“You ain’t happy to see me,” Bucky noted. “Haven’t been for years. Not like when you were sixteen. ‘Member that?”

“Shut it, Buck,” you snapped. “Why didn’t you show up for court?”

Bucky scoffed as he flicked the cigarette into the bucket. “Didn’t feel like it.” 

“You… oh, my God, you didn’t  _ feel _ like it?” A harsh laugh burst out of you. “Bucky, there’s a bounty on your fuckin’ head.”

“Which explains why you’re really here,” he said flatly. 

“Yeah, I’m only here because of the reward I’ll get for bringing you in,” you sassed, glaring at him. “Come on. You know me better than that.”

With one step, he towered over you. “I did, once, before you went and got a fuckin’ badge and gun.”

“I ain’t a cop!”

“Damn close!” 

“Christ, Buck,” you screamed, pushing a hand through your hair. “You can’t tell me you’re still pissed because I didn’t join Red Star! What? You think I’d hook up with a couple of the guys, maybe Sam, possibly Clint? Because it sure as hell wasn’t ever gonna be you.”

Bucky’s eyes flashed. “I’d strangle them before they even looked at you.”

“You can’t have it both ways,” you hollered, hands on his chest, shoving him back. “You can’t tell me you’d rather die than want anything to do with me in one breath, only to threaten the lives of those that might want me in the next. It’s not fair.”

“You wanna talk about fair?” he snarled. “You’re my best friend’s sister.”

“So?” you scoffed. 

The man in front of you bristled. “You’re supposed to be annoying and repulsive and… God, I’m not supposed to want to pick you up and fuck you senseless!” 

That… did not make a lick of sense. Your mouth fell open and your heart stuttered in your chest. “Wait…  _ what _ ?”

Bucky greedily drank the rest of his beer before dropping it into the same bucket he had deposited the cigarette butt. 

“You… you have driven me absolutely insane from the get,” he confessed, voice thick, heavy with regret and need. “I wanted you,  _ bad _ , but Stevie said if I  _ ever _ did anything with his baby sister… and he was my best friend. I didn’t want to do anything to fuck that up.”

Your brain was still trying to process what was happening. “You could have told me. Instead, you had me convinced that you hated me, that you’d rather die a cruel and horrible death than to even  _ look _ at me.”

Bucky was crowding you, stormy eyes flicking over yours, plush bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “If I had said it out loud, even once, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself.”

“From what, Buck?”

“From doing this,” he murmured. 

He bent down and captured your lips in his, your bottom lip between his, calloused hands cupping your face. Shock threatened to overwhelm you, but then the damp heat of his tongue was on your lip, and you couldn’t hold yourself together any longer. With a whine in the back of your throat, you slanted your mouth over his and pushed up to your toes, deepening the kiss. 

Bucky’s hands drug down your sides, calluses catching on the thin cotton shirt and the seams of your jeans as he grabbed your ass and squeezed, pulling you into him until not a sliver of air was between your bodies. You reached up, yanked his hair out of the binder, and tangled your fingers in the silken chestnut strands. 

“Jump,” he murmured between kisses, smacking your ass. 

When you did, he gripped the back of your thighs, growling deep in his chest as your legs curled around his waist. He strode inside and nudged the door shut with his heel. He carried you to the bedroom and dropped you on the bed, covering your body with his, hips slotted perfectly between your thighs. 

Bucky gasped, his cock twitching as the seam of your jeans bit into the thick muscle. He fumbled with the button of your jeans as his mouth trailed down your neck, tongue and teeth leaving their mark. Once the zipper was down, he slid his hand under the satin and lace panties you were wearing and found you, aching and wet. 

“This all for me, doll?” he purred, looking up at you through his lashes, thick digits stroking you. 

“Yes,” you hissed, hips rolling, feet perched on the bed, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Bucky sucked a mark onto the swell of your breast. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” you confirmed, breath hitching in your throat. 

The tip of his middle finger teased you. “What do you say, baby?”

“Please,” you begged, desperate to be fucked. 

“Good girl,” Bucky praised. Two fingers slid into you, pulling a moan from you that sent a shudder down Bucky’s spine. “Take off your shirt.”

While he stroked you, you ripped off the shirt and dark bra, throwing them who the hell cared where because Bucky’s mouth and hand were on your breasts. Twisting, pinching, biting, sucking while two fingers drove into you, three knuckles deep, palm brushing your clit. 

Your heart was pounding wildly as bliss surged through you. You tugged on Bucky’s hair, smirking at him when he hissed. His pupils flexed and his hips rolled. 

“Again,” he snarled, fingers curling deep inside of you. 

You obliged, your back arching, breasts pushing into his face. The entirety of Bucky shuddered and his fingers left you, much to your chagrin. The whine in your throat was cut off as he pulled the jeans - and panties - down your legs and the shoes from your feet. His tank top and sweats were next, and the sight of him, one hundred percent, gloriously naked, made you wetter. 

With the previous rapidly-approaching orgasm having been denied, your entire body was thrumming. You pushed up to your elbows and smirked at him. 

“You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna fuck me?” 

“The things I’m gonna do to you,” he mused, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

Bucky dropped to his knees and pushed his tongue  _ deep _ into you, middle finger alongside it, the two of them moving in tandem. His thumb circled your clit, the nail biting into the tight nub, appreciative groans leaving him as he lapped up your slick. 

You were gone, flying high, toes curling, thighs shaking, back arching as you came. The white-hot euphoria of it roaring in your ears as you cried out. 

You were gasping for air when Bucky’s fingers withdrew, when the head of his cock slid between your slick folds. WIth your bottom lip between your teeth, you looked down and watched as Bucky entered you, slowly, an inch at a time, until his pelvis met yours. 

“Shit.” Bucky shuddered as he covered you, caging you in with his arms, kissing you fiercely. 

You curled a leg around his thigh and rolled your hips. “Need you to fuck me, Bucky.” 

Bucky hummed, his eyes scanning yours, breath mingling with yours. You relished in the sting, the burn of being stretched around his substantial girth, and sighed against his lips.

You raised your legs and spread them as wide as you could, the two of you grunting in approval when he sank deeper yet. His lips curled in a snarl as he fought to control himself. Every muscle was taut, straining to remain still, to give you time to adjust. With his eyes clamped shut, a hand caressed your hip before sliding under your back and up to your shoulder, squeezing the muscle hard enough that the both of you knew you’d be wearing his mark for days to come.

You drug your nails through his hair and pulsed around his cock. His eyes flew open and he stared at you with lust-blown pupils as Bucky rolled his body, a whimpering moan of your name spilling from his lips. Smirking, you smeared a kiss against his lips, giving his cock another squeeze.

Any self-control he might have still possessed shattered and, with a feral moan, he pulled almost completely out before driving himself home, filling the room with a thick, wet slap of his balls on your ass. Long fingers dug deep into your shoulder as he used your own body for leverage, his thrusts growing stronger and more powerful.

If you were going to wear his mark, he’d be wearing yours. You clawed at his slick back, leaving a trail of angry red welts, and grabbed his ass, pulling him into you harder and faster. You were both moaning and grunting with each thrust of his hips, your own snapping up, meeting him halfway. The all too familiar pressure of your orgasm started to grow, rising up and flowing out like lava, searing everything it touched. 

You swore crudely, long and drawn out. His shoulders were bowing, stretching his skin taut, the thick muscles below flexing and jumping with every flex and thrust. His knees spread wide, pushing his thighs into your own, spreading you open like a goddamn buffet. He was pounding into you relentlessly, the bed springs squeaking loudly in protest.

“I need you to cum, baby. Please,” he begged, his voice completely shattered.

It was the please that did it. You came with a strangled cry of his name, pulsing around him, shuddering beneath him. His sweat-dampened forehead was on your pillow, face buried in your neck, lips and teeth on your flesh as he came, a muffled version of your name echoing in your ear. His whole body was shaking as his balls drew up and his cock swelled and pulsed. The pair of you grunted and shuddered as waves of pleasure continued to course through you, squeezing and pulsing sensitive flesh until it hurt, but in a way that you didn’t want to stop.

Only after he started to go soft, did he move. Rolling to the side, Bucky kept his arm around you and pulled you with him, continuing to kiss you languidly long after his cock stopped twitching. You scraped your nails along his scalp as his own fingers carded through your hair.

“What are we gonna do, Buck?” you wondered, nails catching on the whiskers that kissed his jaw. 

“Nothin’” he hummed. “Steve is going to slaughter me.” 

You laughed and slapped his shoulder. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” Bucky insisted. “Your brother swore on his mama’s grave that if I ever touched you -”

As if on cue, the guttural growling of Steve’s motorcycle sounded. 

The two of you jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. You couldn’t find your bra and your shirt was inside out, but you were dressed when the motorcycle engine cut. 

“Buck?” shouted your brother as he pushed open the front door. 

You were standing in the kitchen, panting and pulling your hair up into pony. “Hey, Stevie. What’cha doin’ here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, sis.” Steve’s eyes narrowed as Bucky emerged from the bedroom, hair messed, three long scratches down his left arm. “You son of a  _ bitch _ ,” he snarled, lunging for Bucky.

Bucky darted behind you. “Arrest me. Take me in,” he demanded. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Steve slid to a stop when your hand shot out. The man may have wanted to kill his best friend, but if you said to stop, he did it. 

“Is that why you’re here?” your brother asked. 

You levelled him with a glare. “Honestly? I came here because Fury asked me to. He said that a lot of the wrong kind of people wanted to bring Bucky down. I came here to warn him.” 

Bucky stood tall and looked at you. “You want me to run?”

“Not really,” you sighed. “But if I bring you in, you’re a dead man.”

“You don’t know that,” Steve argued.

“Actually, I do.” You reached into your back pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. “It’s Judge Pierce. He’s…  _ dirty _ , but as it stands right now, I can’t bring him down.”

“Why not?” Bucky and Steve asked at the same time. 

You handed the thumb drive to Steve. “If he goes down for what’s on there, then so do I.”

Steve powered up the laptop, pushed the thumb drive into the slot, and waited for it to download. Once it did, Bucky grabbed your hand as the two of you stood behind Steve. Steve opened the largest file. It was a video, shot from a hidden camera in the lapel of your leather jacket, over an hour long, and damning. 

_ It was the middle of the night, it was raining, and cold.  _

_ “Would you slow down?” you hissed.  _

_ “We’re almost there,” Pierce assured you.  _

_ The two of you were carrying a body. You had the feet, Pierce had his hands tucked under the shoulders.  _

_ “We won’t make it if I fall, Alex!”  _

_ “Jesus, alright, alright,” he conceded, slowing his pace. “Happy now?” _

_ You snorted in disgust. “Yes, Alex. That makes me fuckin’ happy right now.” _

_ “Quit your bitchin’, Rogers.” _

_ “Who called  _ **_who_ ** _ tonight?!” _

_ Pierce grit his teeth as he tightened his grip. “It’s not my fault this guy jumped out of nowhere.” _

_ “You could have called the cops.” _

_ “You could have said no!” _

_ “Fuck,” you hollered. “Just… stop talking. Let’s get this over with.”  _

_ Once Pierce gave the signal, you dropped the body, ran to the car to get the shovels from the trunk, and hauled ass back to Pierce. You tossed a shovel at his feet.  _

_ “Let’s go.” _

_ “If you think I’m -” _

_ “Grab the fucking shovel, Alex.” _

_ Forty five minutes later, the hole was dug, and you pushed the body inside. It took another fifteen minutes to fill it back up. Once that was done, you leaned back against a tree, gasping for air as every muscle in your body screamed, as blood leaked from the cuts in your hands.  _

_ Alex’s hands were on your jacket and he was hauling you up, higher on the tree, the bark digging through the leather. “Nobody finds out about this. Not even that scumbag brother of yours. Do I make myself clear?” _

_ You gasped and clawed at his once-pristine, expensive suit.  _

_ “I said, do I make myself clear?”  _

_ The back of your head smacked against the wood as Pierce pulled you away from the tree, then shoved you against it.  _

_ “Crystal,” you choked, tears clouding your vision. “Crystal clear.” _

_ “Good.” Pierce released you and patted your head after you landed on your knees. “I’ll be in touch.”  _

_ He disappeared into the pitch, whistling a carefree tune as if he hadn’t just committed vehicular manslaughter.  _

_ You were hunched over, on your hands and knees, crying. _

The video ended and you waited for someone to say something, anything, but both men stood there, processing what they had just seen. The first one to move was Bucky. He squeezed your hand and pulled you into him. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he implored softly, lips buried in your hair. 

“He would have killed me, or worse, Steve.” 

Steve stood quickly, the chair scraping loudly against the floor. “You know damn well I can take care of myself.” 

“Not against Pierce,” you scoffed. “It’s not just him. It’s almost the whole damn force. I thought they were dirty before, but I never suspected anything like this.” 

“Wait, before?” Bucky asked, pulling back. 

“I thought… I thought you had them on the payroll,” you admitted. 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We have a few of them on the payroll, but nothing like Pierce.”

“What about Fury?” Bucky wanted to know.

“What about him?” you shot back.

“Is Fury dirty?”

You shrugged. “I… I don’t think so.”

“Good,” Bucky murmured, turning his gaze to Steve. “We can use that to our advantage.”

“What are you planning, brother?”

Bucky squeezed your hand. “This is what’s going to happen…”


End file.
